Let's Play: Eren and Levi
by Punk Rock Kitsune
Summary: AU. After a hard day of fighting Titans, Eren and Levi unwind by... playing video games? Watch what happens when Hanji forces them to play rage inducing games as an "experiment." Slight Riren. Includes PC, phone apps, and console games. Chapter 2: Slender
1. Flappy Bird

**Hey guys! I thought I would try to write something a little different. The title is self-explanatory. :P**

**This is the third story out of three that I'm writing during the summer. The other two are Eyes of the Beholder and Sugar and Spice, so check those out if you want!**

**The chapters will not be that long. It depends on the game.**

**Enjoy the first chapter! :D**

* * *

_**Title: **__Let's Play: Eren and Levi_

_**Rating: **__T for language_

_**Warnings: **__Game bashing is not allowed.__ Complaining about the games chosen is not allowed either. For games I have not played, I will do as much research as I can, but let it be known that everything WILL NOT BE 100% ACCURATE! This is a parody, so I will poke fun at the games. I will not bash them. _

_**Pairing(?): **__Maybe some slight Riren._

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Attack on Titan or any of the games titles used in this fic. Credit goes to Hajime Isayama and the appropriate video game companies respectively._

* * *

_**Chapter 1 **__Flappy Bird_

"Hey guys! I'm glad you two volunteered to participate in my experiment!" Hanji Zoe grinned widely.

Levi and Eren Jaeger glanced at each other, and back at Hanji.

"More like you gave us no choice." Levi spat. "You're extremely lucky that you're an important asset to defeating the Titans, or else I would have thrashed you for suggesting such a foolish idea."

"All I suggested was that I had an awesome way of relieving you guy's stress!" Hanji protested. "And you two have a lot of it."

"Yeah… but how will playing games relieve stress?" Eren asked, raising an eyebrow. "Do we even have time to waste doing that?"

"Simple: you'll release all of your emotions that you keep hidden on a daily basis. And, these sessions will only take place once a week." Hanji explained. "This game is not a console game, and it's not that complicated."

Levi narrowed his eyes, still not completely convinced. "I guess we'll try this one time, just to prove you wrong."

"Great!" Hanji clapped her hands together excitedly. "Sit down right here!"

She gestured towards two chairs. Eren sat down, sort of getting excited. Sighing, Levi sat next to him.

"Let's get this shit over with. What are we playing, four eyes?" Levi asked.

"Flappy Bird!"

"What the fuck is a Flappy Bird?" Levi asked.

"You'll see!" Hanji whipped out her iPad. "And the controls are simple. You just tap the screen."

"That's it?" Eren tilted his head.

"Yeah. So have at it!" Hanji opened the Flappy Bird app. "Who wants to go first?"

"I will!" Eren took the iPad with childish excitement and curiosity.

"Brat." Levi muttered, rolling his eyes.

Eren stared at the yellow bird flying across the blue sky and green grass. He was fascinated at the scrolling buildings.

"Whoa! We need buildings like these. They look cool." Eren grinned.

"Play the damn game already." Levi snapped.

"Yes, Corporal!" Eren tapped the screen once.

_Whoop. _The flappy bird fell immediately.

"You have to keep tapping the screen." Hanji told Eren.

"Whoa! Whose high score is 527?" Eren asked, looking at the score box.

"Mine!" Hanji grinned proudly.

"This game should be no problem." Eren said, tapping the screen to try again.

Eren tapped the screen, watching the bird flop up and down. "Whoa, what? What is this bird doing?"

"Flapping." Hanji replied.

Eren noticed green pipes approaching. "So I just pass through these, huh?"

Eren tapped a bit too much, hitting the top of the green pipe.

_Bump. Whoop._

"What? It just tapped the pipe and it died." Eren frowned in disbelief.

"Having a little trouble there, Eren?" Hanji giggled.

Levi smirked.

"No, no, I see what I have to do now." Eren tried again.

_Ding!_ Eren passed through one set of pipes.

_Bump. Whoop._

"What the hell? I did _not_ hit that pipe!" Eren restarted again.

Levi crossed his legs and sighed, bored. "Are you serious? How the hell are you humanity's hope, but you can't make a stupid looking fowl go through suspended pipes?"

"This is harder than it looks!"

_Bump. Whoop_

"Damn it!"

Hanji cracked up. "Oh man, this is priceless!"

Eren's brow furrowed, concentrating on the bird as hard as he could.

_Ding!_

_Ding!_

_Ding!_

"There we go!" Eren said, satisfied.

_Bump. Whoop._

"Why the hell are there pipes coming from the sky?!" Eren cried.

Hanji laughed harder.

"No bird flies like this!" Eren seethed, trying again. "And its head is its entire body. What kind of deformed creature is this?!"

"It's Levi in bird form!" Hanji laughed, holding her stomach.

Levi glared at the bespectacled brunette. "And it'll be you if you don't shut up."

_Bump. Whoop._

"This thing is starting to remind me of Jean." Eren said, starting again.

_Ding!_

"How so?" Levi asked, amused.

_Ding!_

_Ding!_

_Ding!_

_Ding!  
_

"It has a big head, a big mouth, and… _it's fucking incompetent! I tapped below the fucking pipe!_" Eren shouted as the flappy bird fell to ground again.

Hanji whipped out her notebook and scribbled in it excitedly. "So you have some pent up aggression against Jean Kirstein? Interesting!"

"You know, this piece of crap is in a nice looking city." Eren spat, tapping the screen intensely. "It should be flying around town, enjoying the peace and the people. But no! It decides to fly through fucking pipes!"

_Bump. Whoop._

"Goddamn it!"

Eren started again. "You know what, we should replace the Walls with these stupid pipes! Because obviously nothing can get through them! Not even a small bird! We won't need our maneuver gear ever again! Imagine the Colossal Titan trying to get through this space!"

_Bump. Whoop._

"Okay, that's enough." Levi snapped, snatching the iPad away from Eren. "You only got six? Pathetic."

Eren crossed his arms. "Okay, Corporal. Let's see how you do."

Levi started the game. "Unlike you, I have patience. How do you think I put up with you brats every day?"

"Ouch." Eren pouted.

Levi focused on the yellow bird as it flapped in the air. As expected, Levi missed the first pipe.

"Okay, let me try again."

Levi tapped the screen calmly.

_Ding!_

_Bump. Whoop._

"Oh, I see. This isn't so hard." Levi restarted.

_Bump. Whoop._ He didn't make it through the first pipe.

"…" Levi tried again.

_Bump. Whoop._

"…"

_Bump. Whoop._

"…"

_Bump. Whoop._

Eren covered his mouth to contain his laughter. The calm expression on Levi's face started to crack slowly.

_Bump. Whoop._

Hanji scribbled away in her notebook. "He's breaking down! I can almost taste it!"

_Bump. Whoop._

Eren flinched at the scary look on Levi's face before he stood up and faced Hanji.

"Hey shit glasses." Levi called.

"Yeah?" Hanji looked up from her notes.

"Pretend this is your neck." Levi slammed the iPad over his knee, almost snapping it in half.

"Levi!" Hanji scooped up her broken tablet.

"I'm leaving." Levi walked out, feelings a lot more relaxed and satisfied than he did before.

"Um… see you later, Hanji." Eren followed Levi out, also feeling better.

"No! What has Levi done to you?!" Hanji mourned her tablet. "Nooooo!"

**~.~.~.~.**

"Corporal!" Eren caught up to his superior.

"What?" Levi turned around to face him.

"Can we… come back next week?" He asked shyly.

Levi turned back around. "Definitely. Any opportunity to break Hanji's toys is one I'll always take."

Eren chuckled before heading back to the rooms.

* * *

**Ha ha, Levi is the silent raging type. XD**

**For those who have played Flappy Bird, share your experiences with me! Did you rage? Or were you flapping like a boss?**

**In the next chapter, Levi and Eren will be playing either a horror game or a normal (but rage inducing) game! I haven't decided yet. It'll be a surprise!****  
**

******If you want to suggest games for Levi and Eren to play and/or rage at, leave it on my tumblr page. Because I am lazy and I do not feel like piling through PMs and stuff. XD **

**If you've liked the story so far, add this to your favorites and alerts.**

**And remember...**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**I really appreciate feedback. See you in the next one!**

**PRK**


	2. Slender

**Hey guys! Okay, a few of you suggested games (thank you for that), and out of the few, most of you suggested some sort of Slenderman game. So, that's what this chapter will be! Be sure to suggest games!**

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I really appreciate them! :D**

**This chapter is longer than the last one, but still kinda short since Slender is not that long and sort of IMPOSSIBLE to complete if you're a wimp like me. For real, I am a huge coward. XD Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 **__Slender_

Hanji grinned ear to ear when Levi and Eren arrived in her room a week later.

"Welcome back! I take it last week helped you more than you thought?" Hanji asked happily.

"I guess." Levi muttered, flexing his arm. "I didn't beat up as many of the cadets last week, so your stupid game must have done something. Or maybe it's the fact that I destroyed your little toy." He smirked.

Hanji huffed. "Lucky for you, Armin was able to fix it. Seriously Levi, you can't go and break everything that makes you mad! That puts you on the level of a two year old. But hey, you're the height of one, so maybe that's not coincidental-"

_Wham!_

"Owwww!" Hanji held her head. "Leviiii!"

Eren backed away from them slowly, remaining silent.

"Maybe I should just beat _you_ up instead, shit glasses." Levi growled. "That's all the stress relief I need."

"Fine!" Hanji snapped. Suddenly, she got an evil glint in her eye. "Heh… heheheheh…ha…hahahaha…"

"Whoopsie. I must have broken her." Levi deadpanned.

"No, no. I'm fine." Hanji smiled widely. "I just thought of what stress relieving game you two should play today. And this time, I won't be in the room."

Levi raised an eyebrow. "Really, now? You won't be in our faces taking notes?"

"Nope! I will be outside. I'll be able to tell from there if the game is working properly." Hanji replied.

"Um… what are you talking about?" Eren asked warily.

"You'll see! Now come and sit down." Hanji grabbed two chairs and sat them in front of a desk with a computer.

The two sat down while Hanji set up whatever game they were going to play. When she moved out of the way, the two stared at a black screen with the word 'Slender' in all caps that was written in grey scribbly writing.

"Slender…? What is this?" Eren asked, a bit creeped out at the sound of crunching leaves heard through the computer.

Choosing not to answer him Hanji plugged in two headsets and handed one to Levi and Eren.

"The game you'll be playing." Hanji finally answered. "It's very simple. All you have to do is walk around through the forest and collect eight pieces of paper with words or drawings on them. They are scattered, some on trees, walls, and other places. And it's nighttime, so be sure to have the flashlight out. There's only one rule I have for the both of you."

"And what's that?" Levi asked boredly.

"One of you plays at a time. And when the player gets scared and loses, you have to trade places."

Eren looked at Hanji curiously. "Okay… I don't see how collecting pieces of paper could be so scary."

"You'll see. Beware of... _Slenderman__. _Ha… hahahahahaha!"

With that, Hanji left the room, turning off the lights and shutting the door behind her. The bright glow of the computer screen was the only light Levi and Eren had.

"Fucking weirdo." Levi spat, putting on his headset. "Let's go. Do you want to go first, or shall I?"

"Oh! Uh, I guess I'll go, Corporal." Eren replied quickly.

"Whatever."

Eren put on his headset, grabbed the mouse, and started the game. He found himself in a forest. 'Collect all 8 pages' appeared in white on the screen before fading into the night.

"Okay… collect all eight pages…" Eren murmured, moving the character forward. The crunching leaves echoed in his ear with each step, and he was a bit unsettled.

"You're not getting scared, are you?" Levi sneered.

"No, sir! This is fine." Eren told him. Eren moved the mouse to check out his surroundings. Nothing but trees.

The character started to breathe really hard, and from that he concluded that the character was female. He ventured off the dirt path when he spotted a tall red and blue rock object. There was a note on there.

"Yes! Here's the first one." Eren grinned proudly. "This isn't so hard."

He clicked the note and read it.

"Always watching… no eyes?" Eren read. "Huh. Whatever that means."

"More like always watching, _four_ eyes." Levi sniggered.

As Eren ventured forward, Levi yawned. "I don't know why Hanji said this was scary. This is like another night outside the Walls. Only there are no Titans here."

"Yeah." Eren agreed, moving the girl back on the dirt road. "It's actually sort of nice."

The girl's heavy breathing started up again, catching Eren off guard a little.

"Someone _please_ get this bitch an inhaler." Levi scowled.

Suddenly, the screen started to get covered in static, making an edgy sound.

"What the hell?" Eren moved the mouse to look around.

_Dong!_

"OH MY GOD IT'S A TITAN!" Eren cried upon seeing a tall faceless man in a suit and red tie.

Eren shouted again when the game showed a close up of Slenderman's face, the loud sound breaking in and out. The game finally went back to where Eren started.

As Eren caught his breath, he could hear cackling outside.

"What… the hell was that?" Eren looked at Levi.

He didn't appear startled, but his hair was standing on end. Levi was not expecting that either.

Eren's heart was racing. "My god… that thing was like a faceless Titan. Is there any way to kill it?"

"Move." Levi snapped, forcing Eren to move over so he could sit in his seat. "That monster was no Titan. It was wearing clothes for fuck's sake. That must be the Slenderman Hanji was rambling about. I'd say it looked more like Bertolt Hoover."

"What makes you say that?" Eren asked, sitting in Levi's former chair.

"Because he's tall and has no facial expressions." Levi answered cheekily.

"Wow… that's pretty low, even for you." Eren sighed. "I figured it had the same face as you."

"Shut up. At least I didn't scream at the top of my lungs at a faceless ragdoll." Levi pointed out sternly. "Now be quiet."

Eren did as he was told as Levi started the game again. He started walking towards a huge tree with spiraling twigs.

"Well, won't you look at that? I found a note already." Levi smirked.

The note read 'CAN'T RUN.'

"I don't need to run." Levi rolled his eyes. "Unlike Jaeger."

"It wasn't as scary for you since you were just spectating!" Eren protested. "Playing the game is way different!"

"Well, I'm playing right now, and I seem to be doing fine." Levi insisted. "I do have to admit, the atmosphere _is _sort of creepy. But then again, so is Hanji and her Titan fetish."

Levi spotted a tiny blue and yellow house with a vacant red truck besides it. He spotted another piece of paper on the door to the house.

"I don't mean to gloat, but I just found another note." Levi mocked, clicking on it.

The note read 'LEAVE ME ALONE.'

"You don't have to shove your biggest achievements down my throat." Eren glowered sarcastically, crossing his arms.

"Oh, there's no way I would do that. I'd get thrown in jail for pedophilia." Levi smirked.

Eren's eyes widened and his face flushed at what Levi was implying. "L-Leave me alone."

"That's funny. That's exactly what the note said." Levi sneered.

"Corporal!"

Satisfied with Eren's flustered face, Levi continued walking around the forest.

He came across a cemented pipe like tunnel.

"There just _has_ to be a note in here." Levi walked inside.

Eren shrunk back in his chair, having a bad feeling about that tunnel. Levi walked towards the end and found the third page. The page read 'FOLLOWS.'

"I'm almost at the halfway point." Levi announced. "And still no sight of Slenderman."

"Well isn't that just peachy." Eren spat bitterly.

"I'm detecting a lot of hostility from you." Levi snickered, looking at Eren. "Are you _mad_, Jaeger?"

"No." Eren looked away spitefully.

"Of course."

Levi turned the character around, only to see Slenderman about seven feet away from him.

"Shit!" Levi seethed, turning back around and exiting the tunnel. "That almost ended my turn."

Eren had jumped a mile when Slenderman had appeared and was now cowering slightly. "Fuck this game…"

Levi spotted a building that looked like a restroom spot.

"No… nononono! Don't go in there Levi- I mean, Corporal!" Eren pulled his knees up to his face.

"If you're so scared, then go find Mikasa and have her tuck you into bed and read you a bedtime story." Levi snapped.

"No… I'm fine." Eren relented.

Levi was silent for a second before adding, "And you don't have to call me Corporal in here. Levi is fine."

Eren tried his best to hide the smile threatening to appear. "Okay."

However, his giddiness disappeared when Levi entered the restrooms. Levi searched, turning left and right in what seemed like a maze.

"Hmm… was that chair flipped upside down before?" Levi wondered aloud after a few minutes.

"No, stop." Eren complained. "You're doing this just to freak me out."

"You're just shaken from the first scare. If you calmed down and actually looked at the game for what it is, a giant treasure hunt, it wouldn't scare you." Levi rolled his eyes.

Levi came to a dead end.

"Shit…" Eren shrunk lower.

"Quiet, brat."

Levi turned back around, only to see an arm peeping from behind the wall.

_Dong!_

The static came back.

"Nooooo!" Eren hid behind his knees.

"Tch…!" Levi moved the girl backwards, the static and creepy music eventually going away.

"See? He's gone." Levi told Eren.

Eren came out from behind his knees. "Levi… you're shaking."

Levi looked down to see his right hand shaking on the mouse.

"Only because the bastard caught me by surprise. Nothing more." Levi replied. "Now, since there's no page here, I'm leaving this place."

Levi found the nearest exit and walked through it. He spotted a bunch of large, tall barrels laid horizontally. He walked towards them. Feeling like he was being followed, Levi turned the girl around only to see Slenderman a few feet away.

"No… no… no… no… no…" Eren cowered again.

"…!" Even though Levi felt a hint of fear rising in him, Levi kept going, finding a page behind one of the barrels.

When he turned back around, of course, Slenderman was there waiting for him.

_Dong!_

The static and creepy music came back.

"Ahhh!" Eren cried.

Suddenly, Eren felt a hand on his shoulder. Eren looked up to see a pale face and black hair.

"Eren..." The ghoulish figure said.

"Arrrrrgghhhh!" Eren shrieked, his headset flying off. "LEVI!"

Levi quickly turned around to see that figure behind Eren. Levi threw off his headset and unsheathed a knife he kept hidden on his pant leg. He put a protective arm in front of Eren. Before could do anything else, the lights were turned on.

"…Mikasa?" Eren blinked in disbelief, staring up at his adopted sister.

Hanji was laughing hysterically by the doorway, holding her stomach. "Oh, man! Priceless! Absolutely priceless!"

Levi lowered his arm from Eren, staring at Hanji with an unamused expression.

"I-I told Mikasa to go in and retrieve Eren!" Hanji explained, her laughing almost making her incoherent. "And I did it at the perfect time! Hahahahahahahahaha!"

Eren just sat there, embarrassed and shocked. What just happened?

"What's going on?" Mikasa looked at her brother curiously.

Levi suddenly stood up. "I take it you have a death wish, Hanji?" Levi raised his knife.

"L-Let's go, Mikasa!" Hanji grabbed the girl's arm. "See you two next week!"

Hanji dashed out of there with Mikasa before Levi could do his worst.

Eren looked up at Levi, who had went back to his indifferent expression.

"Er… Levi… thanks for attempting to protect me." Eren broke the silence, scratching the back of his head. "Even though it was just Mikasa… I, uh…"

Sighing, Levi sheathed his knife. "Don't worry about it. Let's just get out of here and call it a day."

Nodding, Eren stood up and followed Levi out.

"So… see you next week?" Eren asked.

Levi lifted a hand as he walked in the opposite direction. "Of course."

Eren walked back to his room. He had a feeling he would be dreaming about more than just tall monsters tonight.

* * *

**Yes, even Levi can be a little scared of Slendy. XD**

**I hope you all enjoyed! I had a lot of fun writing this. Be sure to leave suggestions for what they should play next, and I might just pick it. Also, I don't have a set schedule for this series, so please bear with me!**

**Question of the day: what is the scariest game you've played? Mine is Amnesia: The Dark Descent. I almost peed my pants. And who knows, maybe Eren and Levi will play it in the future. ;)**

**If you've liked the story so far, add this to your favorites and alerts.**

**And remember...**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**I really appreciate feedback. See you in the next one!**

**PRK**


End file.
